Descubriendo Sentimientos RE UPLOAD
by Misaky7
Summary: Okey espero que esta vez me salga poner todos los capítulos en uno solo y desean me suerte y espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Descubriendo sentimientos  
****Capitulo 1. -Secretos-**

-NOOOOO! , es mentira! – grito una rubia bastante agitada y nerviosa que despertaba de un sueño completamente extraño.  
Era de esas veces que despertabas de un sueño completamente loco y te es imposible lograr recordar lo que soñaste; apenas puedes recordar pequeños fragmentos de aquel raro sueño, no entendía porque su cuerpo se encontraba tan agitado y nervioso, sus mejillas estaban llenas por un hermoso color rosado que en el momento encontraba bastante vergonzoso.

-Que sueño tan más extraño-toco su frente cerrando los ojos para poder recuperarse de lo que había pasado antes-porque abre…. Ah estoy demente no hay forma que ha HELGA G. PATAKI le pueda pasar algo tan vergonzoso como eso, además es imposible….Ni siquiera recuerdo bien lo que pasa-

Se levanto y como todas las mañanas desde que conoció a aquel chico de cabellos dorado y ojos verdes se había metido en su vida de una forma que jamás creyó le afectaría tanto, escribía todas las frases que su corazón sentía que debía plasmar en millones de libretas; era increíble que tan solo una persona pudiera quitar todas esas mascaras que utilizaba para que nadie la afectara , claro que no encontraba el suficiente coraje como para declararle su amor a aquel que la mantenía despierta en las noches.

-_Oh ingrato destino que no me deja pararme al lado de mi amado y poder tomarle de su mano y plantarle un dulce beso; es increíble cómo puedo comportarme tan fría y dura contigo cuando tu solamente eres tierno y dulce; aun recuerdo cuando pude probar de aquellos dulces labios por 1era vez, fue como un sueño aunque en realidad no fuera mío el beso si no de Julieta, aun así fue tan hermoso para mí y tu lo aceptaste sin quejar. Oh amor, si tan solo pudieras comprender mi dulce ser y encontraras lo tierna que mi alma es.-_suspira, abrazando su libro.

Habían pasado ya 7 años de aquel 1er beso fingido que pudo no haber sido de ella si no de Julieta, pero aun así… fue un beso, un beso en donde cumplía muchos sueños e ilusiones aunque Arnold no supiera, Helga toco el cielo y regreso con ese simple beso.

Después de finalizar su poesía acerca de su amado, seguía con la misma rutina: bañarse, cambiarse atarse el cabello en una cola de caballo, sin olvidar su moño rosa, y salía a la preparatoria con su mochila. Este día seria distinto , debían arreglar la escuela para el festival de la escuela , era una fecha que muchos esperaban , aparte de la graduación , era un momento para que varias chicas de la escuela mostraran su encanto , como Laila , Rhonda y aunque no lo creyeran Phoebe , a pesar de ser una Nerd en la escuela , cuando eran ocasiones especiales se arreglaba muy bella y llamaba la atención de todos , pero sobre todo de su novio Gerald.

Salió de la casa un poco aprisa, queriendo dejar atrás los gritos de Big Bob y la torpeza de Miriam.

-Demonios ya se me hizo tarde!-gruño- será mejor que me apresure no quiero otro retraso …aunque –frena- para que quiero llegar tan pronto si solo debemos arreglar ese estúpido salón para ese estúpido festival donde todas las chicas se desviven por verse hermosas y bellas hohoho-rio sarcásticamente- pero debo apresurarme de todas formas-corrió

Obviamente Helga no le encontraba importancia a un estúpido baile , para ella solo era otra forma en la que la escuela podía ganar dinero , después de todos las chicas de su edad (17) era lo que las trae locas y gastarían tanto como pudieran para asistir y verse bien.  
Un poco agitada llego a la escuela, para su fortuna aun no era la hora de entrada ya que Phoebe, Gerald y Arnold se encontraban en la entrada de la escuela; no pudo Helga evitar exhalar un pequeño suspiro al ver la cara su amado, el simple hecho de verle a lo lejos le causaba una gran alegría aunque debía mostrarse sin ninguna emoción en particular, como siempre.

-Hola Phoebe-saludo con una sonrisa-Cabeza de balón y Gerald-dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca.

-Hola Helga-sonrió una tímida Phoebe-

-Ahh Hola Pataki-contesto Gerald.

-Hola Helga-sonrió un rubio –

-Helga, ¿estás segura que puedes salir esta tarde conmigo? Necesito comprar algunas cosas para el baile y recoger mi vestido.

-Ahh claro Phoebe yo…-fue interrumpida por Harold-

-Haaaaaaaaaaa, Helga llendo de compras para comprarse…un vestidooooo? Hahaha-rio en tono de burla

-De qué demonios estás hablando –gruño-

-Ay si, cualquier chica de esta preparatoria podría verse completament en comparación tuya, hahahahah –se burlo.

-Harold, vamos amigo, no seas tan duro con Helga–interrumpió Arnold-

Lo cual causo un ligero escalofrió y poco de alegría a Helga al notar que su joven amado la defendía aunque fuera un poco.

-ESTAS DEMENTE IDIOTA QUE ESTAS PENSANDO EHHH-gruño molesta-

-am Helga, no le hagas caso pero es cierto tu jamás te pondrías un vestido y te arreglarías para este festival/baile-Respondió Rhonda que escuchaba la conversación – No hay forma en que puedas competir conmigo, tan solo mírate….usando siempre esos jeans gastados con esos tenis que están un poco rotos y tu blusa...no bueno y ni hablar de tu cabello-dijo con su singular tono-

-NO TENGO QUE DEMOSTRARLES NADA A USTEDES IDIOTAS que se creen muy importantes por usar maquillaje y tu gordo tonto , te podrás vestir bien pero eres feo por fuera así que NO MOLESTES-se retiro Helga sin nada más que decir.

Helga se adelanto al salón donde debían arreglar ella y unas cuantas chicas más, mientras que hablaba entre dientes para sí misma.

-¿¡_Quien DEMONIOS se creen!?Oh si hablando de más…creyéndose más que otros, y queriendo humillar a otros…. Ya verán les demostrare que HELGA puede ser tan HERMOSA COMO NADIE y los dejare con la boca abierta…._

En otro salón se encontraban Gerald y Arnold, quienes estaban encargados de limpiar cierta aula que se encontraba a un lado del salón donde estaban.  
Debían arreglar el salón para tenerlo espacioso y poder comenzar a decorarlo para el festival escolar, todo debía ser perfecto si no los castigarían suspendiéndoles. Quitar todos los muebles del salón no era tarea fácil, el salón estaba lleno de pupitres y escritorios, al parecer era el lugar donde guardaban las cosas que sobraban o eran innecesarias.  
Había pasado ya 1 hora desde que estaban en el salón y ya habían logrado limpiar la mitad del salón, ahora solo les quedaban 3 escritorios más y una mesa que estaba llena de libros y trastes.

-Valla que es cansado Gerald, lo bueno es que solamente nos faltan estos escritorios y ya.-dijo pasando su mano por su frente-

-Y no te olvides de esa mesa.-señalando a la mesa-

-Cierto, y ya me siento un poco cansado.-dijo exhalando-

Una voz de lejos comenzó a contestar aquel comentario que Arnold había hecho hacia un momento.

-De que te estás quejando Arnoldo.-dijo con voz sarcástica y gruñona-

-Ah Helga, ya terminaste tus cosas? –Dijo sin ninguna emoción-

-Helga no te metas, mover estos escritorios no es nada fácil, pesan mucho y ya movimos la mitad de ellos.-dijo exaltado Gerald-

-Ahh por favor, hasta un niño podría mover estos escritorios Gerald.-dijo sarcásticamente-

-Helga, deja de molestar a los muchachos.-dijo una tímida Phoebe-

-Como sea!, ni a quien le interese.-mirando hacia otro lado-y respondiendo tu pregunta Arnoldo , si termine hace 15 minutos-frunciendo el ceño.

De pronto comenzaron a llegar sus demás compañeros quienes entre bromas y quejas les ayudaron para acabar más rápido y poder salir de la preparatoria sin más que decir. Comenzaron a salir del lugar excepto Phoebe, Rhonda, Helga, Arnold y Gerald.

-Solo necesito sacar esa mesa llena de libros y trastes.-exhalo Arnold, tratando de poner buena cara-

-Yo te ayudo.-le respondió Gerald y Rhonda-

Cuando comenzaron a sacar las cosas, Phoebe resbalo con unos libros tirando a Rhonda y Gerald.

-Estas bien, Phoebe?! –Pregunto angustiado Arnold-

-Si, si...auch. -comenzó a quejarse de dolor –

-Vamos te llevare a la enfermaría.-contesto Gerald- Rhonda, podrías ayudarme a llevar estos libros mientras llevo Phoebe a la enfermaría.

-Phoebe, estás segura que no te golpeaste la cabeza? –Pregunto Arnold un poco angustiado-

-Phoebe, estas bien? Qué te pasa? –Corrió Helga a preguntarle al notar que Phoebe se había caído-

-Estoy bien Helga solo me duele un poco mi espalda y mi cuello-tratando de no recargarse tanto en Gerald-

-Vamos Phoebe.- cargándola de nuevo-

Rhonda ayudo a Gerald llevando los libros a los salones que habían dicho antes, quedándose Arnold y Helga en la misma habitación.

-Demonios, esto es mi culpa... espero que Phoebe esté bien si no…- Fue interrumpida por Arnold-

-No tienes la culpa Helga fue un accidente, no debes culparte. -acercándose un poco a ella-

-Y tú que sabes Cabeza de Balón! , no te metas si digo que fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa y PUNTO. -alzando la voz tratando de hacerse la molesta-

-Lo que tú digas Helga-exhalando, retirándose a llevar otros libros-

Quedándose Helga sola en la habitación, pudiéndose ocultar atrás de la mesa donde aún quedaba varios libros y podía esconderse perfectamente.  
Helga no se dio cuenta que al esconderse atrás de los libros, Arnold le había entregado a Rhonda los libros que llevaba para el poder regresar y tomar nuevos, así no sería tan duro el trabajo. Un poco después que Helga lograra escabullirse detrás de la mesa, entro el Arnold caminando como lo hizo antes, preguntándose a donde se había metido aquella rubia que suele golpearlo. Al momento de acercarse a la mesa, comenzó a percibir la voz de alguien susurrando, al principio no podía distinguir quién era aquella persona, por lo que comenzó a acercarse lentamente. Sus ojos sobresaltaron cuando logro identificar de quien era aquella voz que susurraba.

-Oh ,tan dulce y tierno como siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que de él , siendo tan atento en irme a preguntar qué es lo que tenia y porque me preocupaba … acompañándome en este doloroso pesar , Arnold viene y endulza mi vida con su ser y aroma que no he de encontrar en alguien más. Como es posible perderme en esos dos ojos verdes que me muestran tanta…tanta compasión y amor, Oh el amor, el amor…aunque no correspondido tu seguirás siendo el que ilumina mi ser y mi alma y que saca este lado cursi y sentimental que tan solo tu alimentas…Oh Arnold! –Suspiro-

Arnold quedo callado , sorprendido no sabía qué hacer o que decir , lentamente logro alejarse y pararse atrás de la puerta para así poder asimilar un poco lo que acababa de escuchar . Su respiración agitada y sin ritmo comenzaba a calmarse después de unos minutos , comenzó a darse cuenta que debía caminar e ir hacia los libros , hacer bastante ruido como para poder despistar a Helga y tomar los libros y poder salir de ese lugar .  
Helga salió detrás de la mesa y al alzar la cara noto que su querido Arnold venia para recoger más libros pero se notaba distinto, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

-_Sera posible que el me haya escuchado…NO! Sería el fin de mi vida y de esta…amistad…. No, no me pudo haber escuchado, el apenas viene por mas libros y yo...yo siempre hago esto y el nunca lo sabe, no debo preocuparme…-_exhalo- PORQUE TE TARDAS TANTO CABEZA DE BALON-dijo tratando de parecer alterada-

-Porque no te llevas estos libros Helga.-tratando de hablar con normalidad

-Porque No te los llevas tu ARNOLDO, que no ves que yo ya termine con mi trabajo-tratando de parecer enojada-

-Claro Helga-soltó una pequeña sonrisa-

Arnold no sabía porque había correspondido con una sonrisa inocente, como si su cuerpo simplemente aceptara lo que hacía poco acababa de escuchar.

-DE QUE TE RIES ARNOLDO MEJOR APURATE A TERMINAR –salió del salón un poco nerviosa-

-Mmm… que extraño, jamás pensé que Helga sentiría eso por mi –rio para sí mismo- me parece bastante…tierno e inocente.

Salió con los demás libros con una sonrisita que en particular solo pocos lo habían visto era bastante notoria, no sabía porque pero no le desagradaba la idea de que Helga estuviera enamorada de él. Gerald regreso al cuarto para seguir sacando los demás libros y pudo notar a su amigo más relajado.

-Que pasa Hermano…. Vino Laila a alegrarte el día?-bromeo-

-Ahh quien?... no nada Gerald, está bien Phoebe?-pregunto-

-Sí, solo se le hizo un pequeño morete pero está bien –sonrió.

-Entonces…iras al baile Arnold?-pregunto mientras cargaba otros libros-

-Yo…creo que sí, no tengo nada que hacer-sonrió-

-Perfecto…quieres que pase por ti? Aunque primero debo pasar por Phoebe y –lo interrumpió Arnold-

-No está bien, yo llego solo no te preocupes.-dejando los libros, sonriendo-

-Está bien…. Bien acabamos. Espero que podamos irnos.

Helga corrió a ver a Phoebe y le sorprendió que ya estuviera de pie caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Phoebe, lo siento… yo deje esos libros ahí y no me di cuenta que tú estabas caminando…lo siento-angustiada y apenada-

-No te preocupes Helga, no fue nada grave…entonces me acompañaras?

-Claro que si Phoebe, después de todo eres mi amiga. -sonrió-

Salieron de la enfermería y sin pensarlo ya eran las 2 de la tarde… al parecer la limpieza los había retardado más de lo pensado; por fortuna o desgracia para algunos debían encontrarse de nuevo con Harold, Rhonda, Arnold, Stinky y Gerald.

-Nos vamos Helga?-Pregunto Phoebe que se despedía de Gerald-

-Si….-volteo a ver a Harold- Más te vale que no digas NI UN COMENTARIO MAS GORDO TONTO

Antes de irse no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Arnold , claro que éste ya estaba más que enterado de los sentimientos de la rubia aunque Helga no tuviera idea, no pudo evitar dedicarle unas palabras para ver cómo le afectaban a la rubia. Se acerco a ella, tratando que sus amigos no escucharan las siguientes palabras.

-Helga –sonrió tiernamente- Espero que puedas encontrar un vestido para esta noche.

-Ahh…ehh emm…gr…gracias…. ARNOLDO pero claro que encontraré uno –tratando de ser indiferente-

Se retiro de ella dedicándole una sonrisa, lo cual causo que las mejillas de Helga se sonrojaran más de lo normal.


	2. Cambio?

Se retiro de ella dedicándole una sonrisa, lo cual causo que las mejillas de Helga se sonrojaran más de lo normal.

Helga al darse cuenta del notorio sonrojo que el rubio le había causado sin más que decir salió corriendo de la escuela, ignorando que Phoebe la estaba llamando.

-HELGA, HELGAAA-grito Phoebe- Ah, no me escucho… bueno la llamare en 2 horas para pasar por ella.

-Iras con ella de compras amor?-pregunto Gerald.

-Sí, es que no me gusta ir sola a tiendas departamentales aunque… se que Helga estará quejándose…me agrada su compañía-sonrió-

-Está bien amor… pero si te sientes sola llámame, está bien?-sonriéndole.

-Sí, no te preocupes amor- tomándole de la mano.

La chica rubia que había salido disparada a toda velocidad de la escuela ya estaba a pocos pasos de entrar a su casa; a pesar de que iba sola su mente no dejaba de hacerle compañía y en realidad parecía como si trajera a 10 Helgas gritándole repentinamente en los oídos.

-_Que me pasa no me puedo estar preocupando por esto, es inútil debe estar jugando conmigo… siempre lo molesto y ahora que tenia la guardia baja ese CABEZA DE BALON me tomo desprevenida...oh pero que IDIOTA SOY!... sonrojándome enfrente de él … y aparte ahhg! AQUELLOS IDIOTAS DE HAROLD Y RHONDA BURLANDOSE DE MI Y LE AGREGO A ARNOLD. ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO.!-gruño-Hola Miriam…me voy a mi cuarto*-dijo de mala gana._

-Helga , no te olvidas de saludar a tu hermana?-pareciendo distraída.

-Oh Helga , hermanita querida ..ya estas aquí!-sonriendo.

-NOO… LO ultimo que necesito es tenerla a ella aquí ahora ….aaaahgg-gruño.

-Helga , Helga…espera, se que tienes el baile esta noche y bueno Hahaha-rio tímidamente-creo que no ocuparas de mi ayuda ya que… no te arreglaras-rio sarcásticamente.

Helga mas que enojada subió a su habitación; completamente molesta.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGG!-GRUÑO-ESTO ES EL COLMOOOOO…YA VERAN LES DEMOSTRARE QUE HELGA PUEDE VERSE BIEEEEEEEEEEEEN-grito y golpeo su almohada.

Abrio el closet de su cuarto, teniendo la ligera esperanza de que pudiera encontrar algo que pudiera probarse pero nada. Probó diferentes cosas, incluso vestidos olvidados que su hermana le había regalado alguna vez pero ya eran demasiado infantiles o demasiado viejos para que lograra impresionar a los demás.

-Es inútil, AHHHHHGG porque tiene que ser tan difícil….-poso sus manos sobre su cara-ahh creo que debo probar con el…-dijo entre dientes los siguiente- maquillaje…. Ahh con lo que ODIO usar maquillaje…veré si puedo tomar alguno de Miriam.

Como pudo logro escabullirse hasta el cuarto de Miriam tratando de no hacer ruido, busco entre cajones el maquillaje de Miriam pero no tenia éxito, ya que buscaba en los cajones equivocados pues no tenía idea exactamente de donde buscar.

-Ahh no puedo mas es inútil, jamás lograre encontrar maquillaje y ropa adecuada… y si la encontrara no sabría como arreglarle adecuadamente.-suspiro.

No había notado que su hermana Olga estaba pasando por el cuarto de su mamá y alcanzo a escuchar a su hermana quejarse.

-Helga…-se acerco tranquilamente- te sientes bien?

- Y a ti porque te interesa como me sienta Olga?

-Ay Helga…-la abrazo-

-Que te pasa?-alejándola.

-Ven, ya sé lo que haremos –sonrió.

-Que!..No a donde vamos ehh ahh…Olga...-la jalo hacia fuera de la casa.

-ven...Confia en mi porfavor si?-le dedico una sonrisa dulce.

-Ahh… está bien.-accediendo.

Al momento de salir de la casa, Helga no se dio cuenta que Phoebe venía a pocos pasos atrás de ella; Phoebe logro darse cuenta que Helga estaba siendo jalada del brazo por Olga.

-Helga! , Helg…ahh, es increíble que Olga se la haya llevado así, ay no puede ser ahora tendré que ir sola a comprar mi vestido.-dio media vuelta y se marco, claro sin antes olvidar marcarle a Gerald para que la recogiera.

-Olga… a donde vamos?-un poco desanimada.

-Quiero ayudarte… de hermana a hermana…por favor no enloquezcas y déjame hacer esto por ti –la miro cálidamente.

-Ahh…está bien –suspiro.

Entraron Helga y Olga a una Boutique que era muy famosa por sus hermosos vestidos y buena marca; Helga estaba anonadada por ver tantos colores y texturas, no tenía idea de que probarse o que vestido escoger, mientras que Olga andaba por toda la tienda trayéndole distintos vestidos; algunos incluso que eran demasiado raros o extravagantes pero Helga se probaba todos los que le traía, claro que sin dejar de poner caras y gestos a algunos vestidos que se probaba.  
1 hora había pasado y aun sin éxito.

-Olga… te…a...agradezco lo que quieres hacer por mi pero…es inútil, nada hará que me vea hermosa…-frustrándose y comenzó a sollozar.

-Ahh…Helga tengo el vestido perfecto para ti…solo pruébate uno más…por favor -dándole el vestido.

Helga accedió y tomo el vestido rosa claro estilo sirena; al momento de ponérselo sus ojos se sobresaltaron y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro, al igual que en el de su hermana; el vestido le encajaba hermoso, su antes cuerpo de niña no se podía comparar con su cuerpo bien desarrollado, ahora solo debía encargarse del peinado y maquillaje y por su puesto zapatos.

Al otro lado de la ciudad un chico de cabellos dorados se encontraba en su cuarto, había salido del baño y su cuerpo aun se encontraba un poco húmedo, estaba recostado en su cama con una sonrisa en la cara pero menos notoria era una sonrisa pequeña pero que significaba mucho.

-Ahh… aun no lo puedo creer, que durante todos estos años Helga estuviera…. O este enamorada de mi… ahora entiendo-sonríe- porque siempre me molestaba y era pues grosera conmigo…Me parece tierno.

De pronto su abuelo toca la puerta de su cuarto.

-Pequeño joven apuesto –rio.

-Ahh…Abuelo!, espera aun no me visto-rio.

-Ah jajajaja y que, si te conozco desde pequeño...-logro notar aquella sonrisa-Ahh…reconozco esa sonrisa… no la había visto desde que aquella niña peliroja te dio un beso.-rio

-No se trata de ella –sonrió.

-Ah no? Y ahora de quien se trata ehh –se sentó al lado de él.

-MM…no puedo decírtelo-bromeo.

-bueno pequeño joven solo jamás lastimes el corazón de una chica.-guiño el ojo.

-Losé abuelo.

Arnold se quedo pensativo en su cama , al saber los sentimientos de Helga algo en él había cambiado , no entendía pero de alguna forma comenzaba a ver a Helga con diferentes ojos; era como si alguien se hubiera metido en su cabeza y le hubiera lavado el cerebro.

-Bueno…Helga ya no es la niña con la uniceja ruda que era antes….-rio- ahora es una chica ruda pero con dos cejas y… con un buen…cuerpo?

Que podía decir era un chico pero jamás le había prestado atención al cuerpo de Helga, pero ahora tenía razones suficientes como para prestarle la suficiente atención

-Ahora que lo pienso jamás le he prestado atención a su...trasero-hizo una sonrisa pervertida-bueno Helga G. Pataki…ahora tendrás toda la atención que siempre has querido.

Comenzó a cambiarse , sin problema como todos los chicos, pero esta vez trato dedicarle un poco más de tiempo en peinarse y ponerse colonia , sin olvidar el reloj y la corbata .Era como este ritual que cada chico debía seguir cada vez que quería verse mejor y por supuesto más guapo.

-Bien, ya estoy listo… creo que...si debo hacer eso. No puedo imaginar la cara de Helga cuando pase esto.-rio y salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad….

-Olga…estás segura que todo esto es necesario?-dice una atareada Helga que se encontraba en el salón de belleza , alrededor de 3 señoritas que se encargaban de su cabello , sus manos y pies.

-Al contrario Helga…es más que suficiente –sonrió.

Entre secadoras , esmaltes , limas y espray para el cabello , logro salir viva una distinta Helga , pero ¿sería suficiente como para impresionar y callarles la boca a los tontos que desconfiaron de ella?


	3. sorpresa :o

**Descubriendo sentimientos  
-¡Sorpresa!-**

Luces bajas azuladas y violetas adornaban la pista de baile , globos en el suelo y algunas parejas adornando la pista mientras la música les hacia compañía y era cómplice de algunos amantes que compartían su amor al compas de la música.

Aun era temprano no habían llegado los chicos populares con sus citas, pero no faltaba tanto tiempo para que llegaran. Ellos sabían que eran las estrellas del lugar y obvio se debían dar a desear pero no demasiado ya que la magia acabaría y la noche simplemente se esfumaría .

El sonido del claxon de un carro armonizaba la noche afuera de la casa de Phoebe; siempre era muy emocionante para Gerald ver bajar a su novia por las escaleras se admiraba como su 'pequeña'' –como la llamaba- podía verse tan hermosa con tan solo arreglarse un poco mas de lo usual. Phoebe ,que ha pesar que no había tenido compañía al comprar su vestido ni los comentarios de Helga, había escogido un vestido completamente hermoso de color azul cielo, su cabello hermosamente peinado y su maquillaje le hacían un look perfecto , esta vez había decidido no usar sus peculiares lentes lo cual le causo que Gerald se sorprendiera mas de lo normal. Un beso fue su cálida bienvenida y su despedida ya que debían apresurarse a llegar a la fiesta, ya era tarde.

Al otro lado de la ciudad un chico de cabello rubio se encontraba sentado en el techo de su casa , las nubes y un viento cálido hacían que su mente se relajara y una sonrisa comenzara a dibujarse de nuevo , una sonrisa coqueta y ansiosa.

-Puede ser posible que en realidad esto sea un sueño y no haya pasado …después de todo es Helga y ella es …impredecible-suspiro-pero …aun recuerdo la ultima vez que …-rio-esa vez que me beso fue por miedo o –toca sus labios- tiene sentido ahora… recuerdo esa vez que me beso , estaba asustada y era como si le asustara no volverme a ver –sonrio- y esa vez….que en romeo y julieta la obra, me beso un largo tiempo…

No podía detener sus recuerdos al lado de Helga, eran demasiados …la conocía desde preescolar y siempre le había tenido un poco de afecto y ahora , todo parecía tener sentido. Por primera vez sentía que podía tener un poco de control sobre ella al saber esto , su secreto pero , en realidad quería tener el control.

-Creo que , seria interesante tener un platica con ella y…no lose …-sonrio- una cita.

Alguien entra al techo.

-Que pasa muchacho , estas hablando solo? Ya te volviste loco como tu abuela?-rie.

-No abuelo –bromea- es solo que estaba pensando en voz alta, eso es todo.

-Ah … pensando en voz alta, es una mujer verdad?-toco su hombro.

-Ahh… abuelo –nervioso.

-Con que es una mujer pequeño joven , ahh recuerdo la primera vez que me enamore , era u chica completamente distinta a las demás pero había algo en ella que no tenían las demás que era bastante dulce,…claro una vez que la conoces-rio.

-Abuelo, estas hablando de-lo interrumpió.

-si pequeño joven … de tu abuela-sonrió-a veces las joyas que pensamos que son las mas extrañas , resultan ser las mas hermosas y únicas en su especie … si tienes la dicha de conocer alguna , te recomendaría que jamás le dejes ir –rio.

-Entiendo abuelo –sonrió y puso sus ojos hacia el suelo –no lo hare … ah pero debo de irme , llegare tarde … adiós abuelo - salió.

-Hasta luego Arnold!-se despidió.

La noche era joven ,la pista se había convertido mas pequeña por tantas personas que ahora bailaban o se encontraban alrededor de la pista viendo chicas como Rhonda , Phoebe y Laila que se habían convertido en hermosas señoritas.

-Phoebe te ves muy hermosa! Me encanta tu vestido –dijo laila.

-Gracias Laila , tu también te vez muy hermosa..me encanta tu peinado.-sonrió.

-Si , si como sea ambas se ven bien pero no tan bien como yo … mi madre me trajo este vestido de nueva York al igual que los zapatos , me la pase horas tratando de conseguir el mejor color y accesorios.-toco su cabello.

-Te vez muy linda Rhonda –dijo Harold.

Rhonda le sonrió a Harold pero no esperaba un comentario de el , a pesar de ser amigos no le encontraba ningún atractivo , incluso ni siquiuera lo había volteado a ver . Claro que Harold tampoco era el mismo , había bajado un poco de peso y su voz era completamente diferente .

-Hola a todos –sonrió-Valla Gerald llegaste antes de lo esperado.

-Claro que no Arnold , tu llegaste tarde hermano –bromeo.

-Valla Arnold te ves muy bien …un poco diferente debo agregar-sonrió.

-gracias Laila , eres muy amable–no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado por el comentario de Laila , después de todo ella siempre había sido la chica mas linda-tu también te vez muy bien.

-Oh que atento … gracias.-sonrió.

-Phoebe …y Helga?-pregunto el rubio , un poco ansioso.

-Para que la quieres aquí viejo , no hace mas que molestar a todo-interrumpió Gerald.

-Si , además no creo que haya encontrado algo bonito que usar siendo como es –comenzó a burlarse Harold .

-No creo que haya conseguido como vestirse o que ponerse , les aseguro que ahorita debe estar con esos horrendos pantalones –burlándose , Rhonda.

-No creo que sea el caso , Helga estaba con su hermana la ultima vez que la vi , al parece la llevaba a fuerzas a algún lugar, no creo que se presente-comento Phoebe.

-Pues si no viene la fiesta estará mejor , quien la necesita?-agrego Gerald.

-Cariño , no seas así-volteo a verlo.

Arnold se limito a sonreír , tratando de pasar desapercibido ; antes no le causaba ningún sentimiento escuchar las burlas o comentarios que sus compañeros hacían acerca de Helga pero, ahora todo era distinto. Le desilusionaba un poco la idea de que Helga no iría al baile , aunque no era de que sorprenderse ya que Helga no le gustaban este tipo de cosas.  
Se alejo de sus amigos para dirigirse al baño y poder por un momento.

-_Ahh, ahora deberé esperar hasta que regresemos de vacaciones , creí que …podría verla hoy y platicar pero…no vendrá –_mojo sus manos en el agua-_bueno …creo que puedo visitarla-_suspiro.

Las luces bajaron un poco mas , había luces de diferentes colores que mantenían el ambiente de la fiesta romántico e interesante. Arnold lograba ver a sus amigos ahora bailando con diferentes personas , parejas que demostraban su amor sin importarles quien estuviera a su alrededor; lograba ver a Rhonda bailando con uno de los chicos mas guapos de la escuela , Phoebe abrazada de su mejor amigo , Laila bailando con diferentes chicos que le pedían con cortesía una pieza con cada uno pero, también lograba ver a una chica …una chica que de lejos no reconocía pero que había algo familiar en ella ;la hermosa señorita se encontraba rodeada de chicos bastantes apuestos , y como no si esta hermosa señorita llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rosa pastel , en corte de sirena y unas zapatillas no tan altas pero completamente preciosas, su cabello suelto y planchado con un flequillo hacia el lado que simplemente complementaba su look al igual que su maquillaje.

(si quieren ver como se veía el vestido era de esta manera al igual que el peinado de lea michele-rachel- . /imgres?um=1&hl=es&sa=N&biw=1241&bih=606&tbm=isch&tbnid=i6eahzQMTipqBM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=z6ilJ9VgJcebKM&imgurl= . /-vdHdKeZIEPM/UA-QiCPsFJI/AAAAAAAAAPI/QM_ &w=626&h=428&ei=MNUuUKrkGuPkywHy8oC4Bg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=103&vpy=152&dur=2982&hovh=187&hovw=272&tx=122&ty=97&sig=114193359614939498318&page=1&tbnh=132&tbnw=157&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:70)

La hermosa señorita que apenas una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro se había sonrojado por tantos cumplidos que los chicos le hacía; alzó la mirada y se encontró a un chico rubio que la observaba con tanta atención ; su sonrojo se hizo mas presente al notar que aquel chico la veía de cierta forma.

-Disculpen muchachos pero quiero ir por una bebida , si no les importa-sonrió.

-No , claro adelante.

-No , espera no vallas yo te la traigo.

-Que amables pero enserio no me molesta , puedo ir yo sola…nos vemos chicos –sonriendo y alejándose de ellos hacia la zona de bebidas-Ah es increíble lo que causa un poco de pestañas , maquillaje y ropa ajustada-rió para si sola.

-Hola, disculpa puedo preguntarte algo –sonriendo.

Al escuchar esa voz logro fácilmente reconocer esa voz , esa voz que armonizaba su vida día con día .

-Hola, si dime.-dijo nerviosa y no volteando a verlo.

-Acaso … no eres tu –nervioso- la chica rubia que al parecer es muy hermosa.

-Ahh…emm…-nerviosa-

-levanto su barbilla y la miro a los ojos-Helga…te ves muy linda y diferente.

-A…A..AR..nold..-tratando de fingir-pues que esperabas CABEZA DE BALON yo…-la interrumpió Arnold.

-Helga… te gustaría bailar conmigo?-sonriéndole coquetamente.

-A…ahh…s..si-nerviosa.

-Perfecto-tomándole la mano.

-_ESTOY SOÑANDO ,ESTOY SOÑANDO VERDAD … DEBE SER UN SUEÑO COMPLETAMENTE HERMOSO…no quiero despertar …no quiero jamás había bailado con Arnold … será que le habra gustado mi vestido y como estoy ahorita que por eso me invito a bailar. No losé pero …esto es un sueño …un sueño perfectamente hermoso._


	4. Sueño o realidad?

**Un sueño perfecto…es una broma cierto!?  
cap 4.**

**-**_No… creo que hay algo demasiado raro en esto. Esto no puede ser real… Arnold? Sujetando mi cintura con un poco de fuerza, manteniéndome cercas a el … si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar jamás._

Sus mejillas sonrojadas por un hermoso color carmín , su cabeza un poco recostada en su hombro hacia que sus ojos se entrecerraban y su cabello alcanzara a cubrir sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro.

-Helga...-toco su espalda mientras notaba como esa sonrisa se asomaba –podemos sentarnos un momento- sonriéndole.

-_oh no , tan poco dura este sueño hermoso …. Tan poco dura esta fantasía que había vivido por años dentro de mi , se habrá dado cuenta quien soy yo en realidad y ahora querrá votarme para irse con esa niña tonta de Laila…Oh tan cruel es mi destino que ahora recuerda lo dura y fría que puedo llegar a ser con el y no ve mi dulce y tierno interior. _–asienta con la cabeza-

La caminata hacia la mesa fue demasiado larga y corta a la vez; una incertidumbre llenaba por completo sus mentes , tanto para Arnold como Helga era un misterio lo que uno pensaba del otro.

Helga tomó un poco de aire y se sentó; lo mismo hizo Arnold pero esta vez a un lado de ella , volteo a verla y sonrió.

-Helga …. Dejame decirte que te vez muy hermosa esta noche –sonriendo.

-Ah…ah…. Gra...gracias –sonrojo-_esta jugando con migo ¿Qué se trae entre manos?¿porque me dice que soy hermosa?..._tu..tu también te vez bien.

-Gracias –bajo su mano y la puso a un lado de la de ella , debajo de la mesa logrando que el mantel cubriera aquel rose- Pensé que no vendrías

-B..Bueno… es que –_di algo congruente HELGA!- _no quería perderme de los bocadillos Hahaha_ –eres una idiota , bocadillos!?_

-Ya veo …-finge poner cara triste-

-que pasa? Cabez…-la interrumpe-

-Yo creía que –pone su mano sobre la de ella- habías venido porque yo estaría aquí-sube la mirada y le dedica una sonrisa coqueta.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo , dejo de escuchar a su alrededor y se olvido de las personas que lo miraban y bailaban , su mente se había alejado por completo de ese lugar y solamente estaba ella y su amado Arnold , la ruidosa música se había convertido en música de piano y relajante , el ambiente se había tornado nervioso y romántico ; no había logrado escuchar nada mas que esas ultimas palabras '' yo pensé que habías venido porque yo estaría aquí'' y la mano de arnold sobre la de ella . Desde cuando esto se había tornado asi , era el nuevo peinado , el nuevo vestido o el simple hecho que lo llamara por su nombre… había algo muy extraño en todo esto.

Se levanto de su asiento interrumpiendo por completo el ambiente y la escena perfecta para un beso o una respuesta; su caminar era casi como si corriera , sin darse cuenta había jalado la mano de Arnold por toda la habitación hasta lograr salir del gimnasio y entrar al salón que estuviera mas cercano.

-Ahh….porque me estas siguiendo cabeza de balón!?-tratando de enojarse.

-sonrió- Pero Helga , si tu me tomaste de la mano y me trajiste hasta aquí o no lo recuerdas –acercandose a ella.

-Muy …mu..muy bien Cabeza de balón si estas tratando de burlarte de mi adelante hazlo pero ya deja de confun…-sonrojo-

-Te confundo helga? ¿yo? Porque habría de confundirte –sonriendole coquetamente y acercándose mas a ella-

-N…no yo jamás dije eso ARNOLDO! –dando un paso para atrás.

-Entonces Helga …. Porque estas tan nerviosa-acercandose mas a ella.

-Cla…Claro que no lo estoy!-topandose con la pared-Porque habría de estarlo!?

-Eso debes de saberlo tu –poniendo sus manos contra la pared dejándola sin escapatoria-Enserio Helga , cuando dejaras de fingir?-sonriendole.

-No se de que hablas –sintiéndose indefensa.

-Quiza esto te refresque la memoria …

Arnold inclina su cabeza y comienza a rosar los labios de helga y poco a poco haciéndose parte de ellos , logrando sentir su calor y su comprendía todo lo que sentía ; entre abrió los ojos y logro percibir que los de Helga se encontraban abiertos pero queriendo cerrarse , tomo un poco mas de fuerza y poso sus labios en los de ella , queriendo hacer el beso mas apasionado , sujetándola de la cintura y acercándola a el ;Helga lentamente iba bajando sus brazos e inconscientemente los iba poniendo en sus hombros al igual que poco a poco correspondía con el beso.

-Que haces…-logro pronunciar con muy poco aire.

-Lo que siempre soñaste-la beso de nuevo.

Mientras tanto en el baile….

Las misma personas de hace un rato que se habían encontrado hace un rato para discutir sobre quien llevaba el vestido más bonito, se encontraban discutiendo del misterio de hace un rato . No podían imaginarse de que era lo que pasaba en ese momento con aquella señorita que había estado con Arnold.

-Ay por dios amo el vestido de aquella chica peo la ODIO A ELLA!-dijo Rhonda mientras sacudia su cabello.

-No creo que deberías hablar así de ella , ni siquiera sabes exactamente quien es –contesto amablemente Laila.

-Y a mi eso que me interesa , lo único que importa es que traía un vestido demasiado hermoso y yo lo quiero.-dijo tratando de ser indiferente.

-Hahahahah –rio burlándose de los comentarios de Rhonda-Enserio que son tan distraídas!

-Y ahora que te pasa Phoebe!?-dijo Laila.

-Esa chica tan bien arreglada y que tanto les gusto era…

-Amor esta es mi canción baila conmigo …vamos ,vamos!.-jalando a Phoebe.

-Ahhg… en fin como si me interesara saber quien era aquella chica lo único que me interesa es saber donde compro su vestido –sacudiendo su cabello.

-Laila deberías de ser más linda al respecto…-la interrumpen-discúlpame pero me están invitando a bailar-sonrió.

-Ahhg … es increíble que todas ellas lograran que las invitaran a bailar ..es increíble , yo que soy la chica con mas clase y la ropa mas hermosa no hay ningún chico que me invite a bailar –molesta.

-Disculpa Rhonda , te gustaría dedicarme esta pieza …conmigo?

-Valla ya era hora de que alguien me invitara –sin voltear a ver a la persona que la invitaba a bailar- si vamos-lo ve-

-Enserio Rhonda-sonrié.

-AHHH…S..si-hace una mueca-_demonios es Harold , porque no me di cuenta que era el, aaagh tendre que bailar con el …aunque bueno no se ve tan…mal.-_le da la mano.

Todo el mundo baila y todos se olvidan de la extraña chica que había estado hace un momento hablando y bailando con Arnold, pero una joven en particular no olvida el tema y comienza a sonreírle a su pareja .

-Amor …. Tu si sabes quien era ella verdad?-sonriéndole .

-No Phoebe …no se quien es .-sosteniendola mas fuerte- Porque la única que me interesa eres tu –coquetea.

-Tonto –lo besa-_Es increíble lo bien que se veía Helga, debería maquillarse y arreglarse mas seguido …creo que ahora todos puedes ver lo que yo siempre veo en ella-_piensa y sonríe para si misma.

El aliento de ambos jóvenes se agita , el corazón de ambos late a mil por hora.  
Helga logra separarse un poco de él, pero su mente esta lejos de ahí , su cuerpo reacciona por inercia y ya no piensa lo que hace.

-Es…es..estas jugando con migo?-ruborizada.

-Yo jamás lo haría –sonrie coquetamente acercándose a ella de nuevo.

-No yo …ahhhh-cae-No me hagas esto porfavor … yo se que estas conmigo solamente porque estoy empapada en todo este maquillaje y tacones ….cosas que yo jamás usaría –solloza- Estas jugando con mis sentimientos , alejate , alejate , alejate.!

-Helga escucha –toma sus brazos- Yo jamás haría eso.

-Claro que si … ahora te das cuenta de mis sentimientos y quieres hacerme sufrir por todos los años que fui mala contigo … como puedes ser tan cruel!?-poniendo sus piernas junto a su frente , sollozaba.

-¿Como puedes creer tal cosa bobita?-la toma de la barbilla y admira sus ojos azules que están un poco rojos- ahora veo lo dulce y tierna que eres, ahora entiendo todo-la abraza.

-¿Por..que?-logra exhalar.

-porque ¿que? Helga-la sostiene.

-¿Por qué ahora me ves hermosa , porque ahora te das cuenta de este sentimiento , porque ahora me …-la interrumpe.

-Siempre lo vi pero jamás me quise dar cuenta pero , que bueno que ahora lo hago –le sonríe.

Helga logra perderse en esos ojos color esmeralda .Por primera vez una persona había logrado derrumbar todas esas paredes y poder verla como en realidad es, que fortuna la suya cuando la fantasia que siempre había soñado , la que mas había deseado ,habia logrado que se hiciera realidad.

-Helga …puedo besarte?-la mira.

-P…POR…QUE PRE…GUN…TAS…-sonrojada.

El rié y se acerca de nuevo a ella ; lentamente se va a acercando mas hasta lograr un roce ligero en los labios de ella , no quiere comenzar de una manera tan apresurada para que el beso sea mas deseable y apasionado pero la rubia no piensa de la misma forma; al momento en que se acerca mas a el , a unos centímetros de sus labios…..

-AHHH –grita la rubia-Queee!...no ,donde ,porque?...Por…que –una lagrima recorre su mejilla derecha , poco tiempo después le acompañan otras –Un…sueño…Tan cruel puede ser mi mente … todo era demasiado perfecto para ser real ….soy una tonta , una idiota , una ESTUPIDA….-grita. Desconsolada comienza a llorar.

Porque si antes Helga había soñado con Arnold , porque este sueño le había causado tanta tristeza, tanta conmoción y soledad.

-Como puedo ser tan estúpida , como pude pensar que el se habría de fijar en mi siendo como soy …que me hace creer que algo cambiara porque …porque soy tan idiota en ilusionarme en cosas que jamás pasaran-llora- Este amor no correspondido me esta matando , yo jamás le gustare , jamás me amara , jamás pasara, porque creería que un poco de maquillaje y vestidos ajustado podrían cambiar la manera en que me ve él… porque.

Helga lloró sin parar por los siguientes 30 minutos, repitiendo las imágenes de su sueño una y otra vez , odiando la idea de su existencia y de la mínima ilusión que su cabeza tuviera acerca de Arnold. Olvido el dia que era , la hora o cualquier cosa que se relacionara con el mundo , lo único que admiraba era que aun estaba oscuro pero poco le importaba la hora , solo se concentraba en el dolor que aquel sueño o pesadilla como había decidido llamarle .

Después de un rato decidió mirar el reloj, las 7:30 pm , se había quedado dormida 1 hora pero en realidad habían parecido siglos ; recordó que debía verse con Phoebe y esa fue la única razón por la que decidió levantarse de la cama y secar sus lagrimas; soltó su cabello por primera vez en mucho tiempo y tomo aquella blusa blanca que era un poco distinto a las demás , pero ni siquiera notaba sus acciones , aun estaba sumergida en sus lagrimas y dolor.

Se dirigió al lugar donde habían acordado sin fijarse que sus padres no estaban en casa; camino hacia la plaza , a lo largo del trayecto su música era su compañía y su mente era su enemiga , caminaba con la mirada perdida sin importarle nada .Poco antes de llegar al lugar donde se veria con Phoebe dio un respiro profundo y se comenzó a ver en el reflejo del vidrio .

-_Bien Helga , no puedes llegar asi con Phoebe , debes animarte aunque sea por ….un rato._

Caminó un poco mas y desvió la mirada del camino simplemente sus pies se movían y sabían hacia donde llegar; su semblante aun era otro , ni siquiera vio que varios amigos de su salón estaban por la plaza , lo único que quería era pasar desapercibida pero no logro hacerlo de todo ya que sigio caminando sin poner la vista al frente y no se dio cuenta que a unos pasos mas estaba Arnold caminando solo , al parecer venia de algún lugar.

-Helga…te sientes bien?-pregunto al toparse con ella.

Helga volteo la mirada para ver quien era , ya que su mente estaba aun lejos de ahí; al momento de hacerlo sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de agua y volteo la cara de inmediato y corrió .

-No , porque …porque me hacen esto?-sollozaba.

Se paro en una esquina y tapo sus ojos que de nuevo estaban rojos y llorosos.

-No puedo ..no puedo ver a Phoebe asi … le mandare un texto … no puedo ….no soy tan fuerte-tratando de calmarse.

-H…Helga-se acerco el rubio- que es lo que te pasa …-se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban rojos.

-De….dejame en paz-comienza a agitarse de nuevo y a llorar sin poder parar-dejame …dejame-bajando la voz.

Arnold se acercó a ella , sin pensarlo ya la estaba abrazando con fuerza mientras que las lagrimas de Helga no cesaban en cambio aumentaban mas al sentir el calor de aquel rubio que se había preocupado por ella , todo lo hacia mas difícil.

-Porque eres tan cruel-apenas lograba hablar.

-De que hablas?...tranquila Helga –la abrazaba mas-Ya no llores , todo tiene solución, vamos te llevo a tu casa .

Sin tiempo que Helga lograra responderle , Arnold la tomo del brazo y la llevo de vuelta a su casa .Phoebe vio cuando Arnold pasaba sujetando a Helga , asi que decidió llamarle a Gerald para que pasara por ella , claro que omitiendo lo que acaba de ver . Poco antes de que Arnold llegara a la cada de Helga , alcanzo a notar que estaba toda oscura y tranquila.

-Helga , están tus padres en tu casa?-preguntó.

-No-sollozaba.

-tienes llaves?

-Si…pero-lo sujeto.

-pero que?-la volteo a ver

-No me dejes…por favor-apenas alcanzaba a pronunciar.

-No lo hare .

Arnold estaba un poco confundido por la actitud de Helga , jamás la había vito tan agitada o destrozada , jamás había logrado ver ese lado sensible de Helga lo cual le era bastante intrigante.


	5. Que esta pasando?

**-Qué está pasando!?**

El silencio y la oscuridad comenzaban a inundar esa casa, el sol se había ocultado por completo y se podía sentir la tristeza de Helga en todo el lugar. Por primera vez Arnold había logrado encontrar una parte sensible de aquel ''monstro'', había logrado comprobarse así mismo que, Helga tenia sentimientos y como todos…lloraba. La razón de su dolor aun no la sabia, aunque no dejaba de repetir la misma palabra; ¨cruel¨ quizá…alguna pelea con su familia o Phoebe.

-_Es tan extraño lograrte ver de esta manera tan sensible y distraída, es como si todos tus muros calleran y…ah ahora recuerdo que hace mucho, quizá demasiado tiempo, la había visto así. Era una mañana y llovía, éramos pequeños y tú estabas con tu singular moño rosa y tu vestido, recuerdo haberte visto triste y yo te…-_interrumpe sus pensamientos-Helga, estas mejor?

Helga no responde pero después de mirarla un rato logra captar su atención, nota sus ojos completamente rojos y su mirada, claramente perdida.

-Porque…insistes...-solloza,

-Oh, lo siento no preguntare mas- se hace para un lado.

Helga rápidamente voltea hacia él y le toma la mano.

-No lo entiendes, no podrías entenderlo –ríe con muy poca fuerza.

-Ahh…Helga-su teléfono suena-Ahh espera un momento...-se aleja- Si quien habla?

-Así que ahí estas...te he estado buscando por todas partes bomboncito.

-Ahh-ruboriza-Laila, que pasa mi vida?

Helga al escuchar el nombre de Laila pone su cabeza entre sus rodillas y sus lagrimas comienzas a hacerle compañía de nuevo, su cara finge una sonrisa tratando de parecer sarcástica y no verse tan mal como ella pensaba.

-_Eres una idiota Helga, nada ha cambiado y ahora ella está con él, tu peor pesadilla se ha vuelto realidad y no puedes hacer nada…ya lo has perdido, perdiste al gran amor de tu vida por actuar de esta manera, mi vida, mi mente y mis sueños juegan conmigo y solo me hacen sentir pésima, que mas da… jamás iba a estar conmigo de todas maneras, que mas puedo perder._

-Bien Laila, nos vemos más tarde, adiós.-Se acerca de nuevo con Helga y se da cuenta que comenzó a llorar de nuevo-Helga…emm...

-Arnold –voltea un poco agachando la mirada, no dejando de llorar y vuelve a tomar su mano-

-Que pasa Helga-se da cuenta que Helga toma su mano y le sorprende pero no la separa.

-Tu…no... Tienes…idea….que yo…-voltea a verlo a los ojos y aprieta mas su mano- bueno…

-Que pasa Helga, no te entiendo?- se acerca un poco más a ella.

-toma aire y saca sus últimas fuerzas para pronunciar las siguientes palabras- Que más da, jamás entenderías…

-Helga si no me lo dices no entenderé…-confundido.

Arnold la ve con sus lagrimas corriendo por su mejillas, intenta acercase a su mejilla con su mano para secar algunas lagrimas, Helga reacciona hacia este gesto y sin pensarlo más se acerca a él y lo besa. Arnold se queda quieto, como si algo le impidiera moverse, esta estático ante aquel gesto, Helga posa sus labios en los de él con un poco de fuerza, Arnold sin parpadear no mueve sus labios ni brazos, Helga se separa de él para ver su rostro ruborizado.

-Ahora sé que te irás confundido-solloza-pero que mas me –solloza- importa , tu jamás me veras como yo –solloza-te he visto por más de 10 años –solloza y lagrimea- como el amor de mi vida.

Arnold al escuchar es se paraliza por completo, su cara roja, su corazón latiendo por completo y su mente completamente en blanco, no entiende que decir o que hacer para arreglar o explicar lo que acaba de decir.

-Ahora vete…-solloza-vete antes de que….-solloza pero saca fuerzas de si, aunque enojada este por haber escuchado esa llamada, aun seguiría siendo el amor de su vida por mucho tiempo mas- te vuelva a besar.

-Ahh…-Arnold está completamente en blanco.

-No...Bien entonces…-solloza- no te importara que-solloza- haga esto de…nuevo

Helga se acerca de nuevo a Arnold y posa sus labios de nuevo en los de él, poniendo un poco mas de fuerza tratando de que Arnold corresponda al beso comienza a pasar su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Arnold, haciendo que su cuerpo correspondiera de pronto con sus acciones. Helga se va acercando mas a él, hasta casi poner sus piernas entrelazadas en las de Arnold, teniendo los labios de Arnold enfrente de los de ella, logrando besarlo mas y mas; pasando su lengua sobre sus labios solo un poco logrando que éste abriera su boca para que Helga pudiera encontrarse con su lengua, algo que pensó jamás llegaría a pasar en su vida.

Arnold poco a poco comienza a desistir de sus pensamientos y su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar ante las caricias y besos tan apasionados que ahora Helga le demostraba tan provocativamente. Arnold poso sus manos en la cintura de Helga, acción que le sorprendió bastante a la rubia, tanto como para separarse de él.

-_que pasa, no se supone que deberías huir de aquí… -porque _sigues aquí-pensó en voz alta.

-N…no…l...lo...se...pero –la miro ahora con sus ojos ya no húmedos y ahora sus mejillas sonrojadas, (aunque ambos estaban de esa manera).

Arnold ahora se acerco a sus labios para besarlos, Helga sorprendida comenzó a dejarse llevar por aquellas caricias y besos que el rubio ahora posaba en su cuerpo; su lengua era ahora su perfecta amiga, poco a poco las caricias fueron más intensas, ninguno de los 2 lograba concebir ningún pensamiento lógico que lograra parar la situación que ahora tenían. El calor de aquellos rubios comenzaba a aumentar conforme a los besos y caricias que se fueran presentando , de un momento a otro Helga se encontraba acostada en el sillón y el rubio se encontraba arriba de ella , sin parar de besarse , las manos comenzaban a ser parte importante de este juego.

Ambos chicos comenzaban a alcanzar a distinguir que algo mas pasaría, la edad de ambos los invitaba a pensar de una manera diferente y ambos sabían de qué se trataba. El calor se hacía presente y la ansiedad por saber que pasaría después aumentaba, era algo casi inevitable que ambos sentían en ese momento. Se besaban cada vez con más pasión y ternura que se olvidaban del lugar donde estaban. Arnold se separo un poco de ella para sacarse su singular suéter azul turquesa ya que el sudor se hacía cada vez más presente en su cuerpo. El subconsciente de Helga se asusto por un instante y le recordó un poco la situación en la que estaba pero basto con un beso de Arnold para que volviera a olvidar; se separo del chico para poder pronunciarle las siguientes palabras casi al oído…

-Ah…ah…mi…mis...pa...pas...-completamente agitada y sonrojada-

Arnold sonrió y supo a que se refería, tomó su suéter y la mano de Helga; sin preguntarle subió las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso y mirar su rostro para después darle otro beso.

-Tu dime…cual es tu cuarto…-le susurro al oído.

Helga se sobresalto pero al sentir la respiración del rubio en su cuello y nuca toda lógica se esfumo de nuevo. El camino hacia el cuarto, por muy cerca que estuviera, se había vuelto muy largo, los besos en la nuca y hombro se hicieron presentes al igual que las manos del rubio comenzaron a sacar lentamente el suéter de la rubia.

La puerta cerrada con seguro, la habitación oscura y tranquila, la ahora llena por un extraño ambiente que solo ellos dos podían explicar. Arnold acostó lentamente a Helga y sus labios comenzaron de nuevo .El viento soplaba cálidamente sobre la espalda de Arnold que ahora se encontraba con el torso desnudo .Ambos completamente despeinados , el cabello de Helga adornaba la cama , Arnold ponía sus labios en toda la parte superior de Helga; por un momento un pensamiento se hizo presente en la cabeza del rubio pero se desvaneció rápidamente , no podía dejar de admirar la piel radiante de Helga , la mejillas rozadas , los labios húmedos de Helga simplemente era algo que jamás había apreciado; ver el torso desnudo de Helga era tan vergonzoso como provocativo , jamás pensó que Arnold estuviera en una situación similar con Helga pero ahora que era presente, era simplemente …hermoso.

-No…no me mires-completamente sonrojada y avergonzada.

-Porque no….eres tan hermosa-sonrojado.

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron aumentando las caricias y besos, ya no había marcha atrás en ese punto , ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer , ambos sabían los que pasaría ;ninguno estaba asustado , ninguno sentía que estaba mal , simplemente el momento era tan perfecto para ambos como para pensar en el que 'dirán'

6:30 am...6:30 am, la hora en que todo dejaba de ser fantasía y comenzaban a ver la realidad.


	6. un error?

Un error?

-_Abrí los ojos y me extraño el lugar donde estaba ya que no era mi casa, ni mi cuarto; no puedo recordar muy bien las cosas aun me siento muy dormido como para comenzar a recordar, de seguro es el cuarto de Gerald-_se da la vuelta despacio-_ Ah, 6:30 am debo irme pero…._-recuerda todo al ver que Helga está dormida a su lado completamente desnuda al igual que el- no puede ser verdad….que hice!?

Arnold comienza a recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, nota que no lleva puesto nada de ropa al igual que Helga , su mente está completamente asustada o en shock , como es que con tan solo acompañarla a su casa, la situación se había tornado de esa manera.  
Helga suspira pero aun estaba dormida; una sonrisa podía notarse en su rostro.

-_Demonios debo salir de aquí… mi ropa, mi ropa. No debo despertarla, ay dios mío que hice!?._

Muy cuidadosamente fue saliendo de la cama, recogiendo sus cosas y poniéndoselas con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, aunque sus intentos fueron en vano ya que Helga había abierto los ojos, pero no había dicho nada aun.

_-No puede ser verdad, mi amor verdadero y yo...aquel niño que es mi musa, mi ser, mi completa felicidad y alegría, me haya regalado la noche mas hermosa de toda mi vida, pero, quizá para el no lo fue y…NO HELGA, YO ME LO BUSQUE….NO CLARO QUE NO EL CABEZA DE BALON TAMBIEN LO QUISO…_

Helga entre abrió los ojos y después tomo más de su cobija y tapo su pecho, para poder ver a su cabeza de balón que solo le faltaba ponerse su singular suéter.  
Ambos se miraron pero nadie se atrevía a interrumpir ese momento con palabras, hasta que fue necesario.

-Hel…Helga...yo-nervioso-

-A...a…ah tienes que irte…. Espera un momento déjame ver si mis padres aun no se han levantado,

Se puso lo primero que encontró, claro que sin dejar que la cobija se la callera y dejara expuesto su cuerpo ante el rubio. Helga le sonreía y lo miraba como si siempre lo hubiera hecho, el rubio encontraba gracioso e incluso lindos los gestos de la rubia, no entendía porque pero no le desagradaba tanto la idea de haberse acostado con ella.

La rubia salió del cuarto con mucho cuidado, se cercioro de que nadie estuviera despierto y lentamente fueron bajando las escaleras. El camino hasta la puerta se había vuelto muy largo, no querían hacer ningún ruido, no querían levantar ninguna sospecha.  
Arnold checó su teléfono y como era de esperarse tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de la que en ese momento llamaba su ''novia', esto le hacía recordarle una y otra vez la situación en la se encontraba. Helga alcanzo a ver las el nombre de aquellas llamadas y su rostro comenzó a tornarse de una angustia y tristeza. Al hacer tal gesto, Arnold pudo darse cuenta que en verdad esta chica lo amaba con locura y pasión pero, las cosas no serian tan fáciles. Aun no entendía la razón por la cual se había acostado con Helga –

-Bu...bueno yo me….voy-nervioso.

-S…sí...Nos...Ve…mos- nerviosa.

Arnold se va separando de ella pero de nuevo el inconsciente de Helga es más fuerte que ella y toma de la mano del rubio para que no se aleje tan pronto. El rubio le sonríe y se acerca un poco para que ella lo pueda soltar. Helga lo mira y suspira pero sus ojos comienzan a lagrimear, entiende lo complicada de la situación y lo idiota que fue al acostarse con él.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón y una lágrima haciéndole compañía pronuncia las siguientes palabras:…

-De verdad lamento que te hayas acostado conmigo, lamento haberte hecho esto, para no hacer las cosas más difícil yo….me alejare de ti.

Sin dejar a hablar al rubio cierra la puerta y corre hasta su habitación, encerrándose de nuevo, quedándose dormida sin querer despertar.

Arnold caminaba hacia su casa, sin pensar en otra cosa más que las palabras de la rubia, en verdad le movían el corazón pero porque! hasta hace unos días sentía ese disgusto hacia ella , porque una noche puede cambiar radicalmente sus pensamientos, y también estaba …Laila .

-Laila…. LAILA… ay no… ella no se merece que le hiciera algo así, la engañe….la engañe con HELGA G, PATAKI…que hice, que hice…

Llego a su casa más pronto de lo que pensó, su abuelo aun estaba dormido al igual que casi todos los huéspedes sin problema subió hasta su habitación pero no esperaba ver a esta chica acostada en su cama, al parecer lo había estado esperando toda la noche…

-La…ila-trago saliva- pero que…haces aq...iu-recuerda su llamada- ay no, lo olvide por completo, ella se quedaria porque se suponía que ella y yo….

Laila despierta y puede ver a su novio claramente agitado y confundido.

-Ahh así que ahí estas –enojada- HASTA AHORA TE ACUERDAS DE MI…

-Ahh…Ahh... Laila yo…

-DONDE ESTABAS, TE ESTUVE ESPERANDO TODA LA NOCHE PERO TU…JAMAS TE APARECISTE.

-Lo…Lo siento –asustad.

-Con quien ESTABAS ARNOLD?-Muy enojada-

-Pues…con Gerald… -_no, no jamás puede saber que estuve con ella, no-_

-Entonces TUS AMIGOS SON MAS IMPORTANTES QUE YO… POR LO MENOS ME HUBIERAS LLAMADO

-Lo siento…

Laila se acerca a Arnold con su ceño fruncido, se le queda viendo pero la pelirroja no se puede resistir ante aquellos ojos color esmeralda y poco a poco se va a sentando en sus piernas, lentamente se acerca a sus labios y los besa muy tiernamente-

Arnold accede al beso pero algo simplemente no está bien, al recibir más besos de Laila, sus pensamientos jugaban mas con la imagen de HELGA, no podía dejar de recordar la manera de besar de la rubia. Era algo casi inevitable comparar los besos de Laila con los Besos de Helga, los de Laila eran más suaves y cortos incluso podía decirse que más inocentes.

Laila siguió besando al rubio como era de costumbre, sentada en una pierna de él y poniendo su mano en la mejilla de él. Arnold la abrazo y la sujeto más a él sorprendiendo bastante a Laila, Arnold quizo aumentar el calor de la situación en la que se encontraban al comenzar a besar

-Okei chicas disculpen por tanto tardar es que mi vida ha estado exagerdamente ocupada ;c y no he tenido tiempo de nada , pero actualizare en cuanto pueda ..se que es muy poco pero trabajare en la parte siguiente .


	7. Los sentimientos de Helga

Los sentimientos de Helga.

Arnold besaba a Laila con tanto empeño, creyendo que de esa manera lograría desaparecer los recuerdos de aquella noche, la voz de Helga y la mirada que aun sentía como si le quemara por dentro. Laila se daba cuenta de los besos que el rubio le pedía a los cuales Laila no estaba acostumbrada a darle. Poco a poco se fue haciendo parte del beso logrando que Arnold tomara un poco de control sobre Laila.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, la rubia se encontraba con una lucha entre ''lo que es correcto'' y lo que ''no lo es''. Los recuerdos, las voces, las miradas, todo se hacía presente en esa habitación por primera vez sentía que ese momento los unía por completo, que por primera vez ese momento había sido honesto y hermoso, incluso un pequeño pensamiento un tanto ilógico le daba una esperanza: ''que tal si…'', esa era la palabra clave para que toda confianza y un poco de sensatez desapareciera de la cabeza de esta rubia.

-Pero qué tal si…. Fue real, fue honesto y el ve…vio en mi lo que oculte por tantos años. Podría acaso mi corazón creer que, el me corresponderá aun cuando…-lagrimea-Claro, la había olvidado, esta con ella, es novio de Laila pero, no…no lo haría, el no estaría con ella después de estar conmigo. Pero que digo… no tengo ningún derecho sobre él, esto no debió jamás haber pasado.

Helga se confundía más y más con sus pensamientos, era una lucha constante entre lo bueno y lo malo, lo que paso y lo que pasaría, la pregunta y la respuesta.

Daban ya casi las 3 de la tarde cuando la rubia decidió salir a caminar un poco, necesitaba despejar un poco su mente, tenía la esperanza de encontrarse quizá con él aunque en realidad no pasara, sentía la necesidad de ver su rostro una vez más, sentir su mirada, ver su sonrisa y admirar su cabello, que importaba si era de lejos simplemente quería verlo.

Caminaba alrededor de la plaza después de un rato decidió sentarse junto a la fuente, quitándole los pétalos a una flor; había logrado encontrar un poco de calma cuando bajo la mirada y vio al chico rubio pero… lo que vio instantes después no era lo que esperaba.  
Una lagrima rodo, la flor se despedazo pro completo y sintió como su corazón se partía en dos. Camino por impulso, no pensaba en nada más y sus lágrimas, aunque las tratara de contener era inútil ante sus sentimientos. Pasar al lado de ellos fue suficiente para que su orgullo, coraje y sentimientos se desbordaran en llanto.

-_COMO PUDE SER TAN ESTUPIDA AL PENSAR QUE…QUE SOLO POR UNA NOCHE TODO CAMBIARIA , NO NONONOOONONONO NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO EL ….NO , NO ME MERECE , JAMAS EN TU VIDA IDIOTA , JAMAS EN TU VIDA ESTUPIDO , ME VERAS LLORAR …..AUNQUE AQUÍ LA UNICA IDIOTA Y ESTUPIDA SOY YO POR….HABERME DEJADO LLEVAR.-llora- Jamás Arnold, jamás me veras así de nuevo, trágate a tu Srta. Perfecta._

Entre tantas lágrimas, coraje, desilusión, amor Helga logro caer en un sueño profundo, su mente descanso, su corazón descanso pero su alma se encontraba destrozada. Sueños rotos y feos recuerdos era lo único en lo que podía pensar y sentir en ese momento.

-_Mis sentimientos sobre ti…yo siempre te amé con todo mi corazón aunque mala fuera contigo siempre te amé. La persona que pensé que jamás me lastimaría ahora es la que me ha hundido en este hoyo que….jamás pensé experimentar._

Una bolsa negra era lo que necesitaba para tirar todos sus recuerdos sobre aquel rubio, una bolsa solo necesitaba para tirar todas esas cosas que ella había guardado sobre él.

-Aquí, en este momento yo decido….sacarte de mi vida para siempre, no merezco esto… no.

Regreso a su cama aun con lágrimas en los ojos, sin querer despertar o ver un mañana pero ella sabía que lo habría.

3 Semanas habían pasado desde aquel incidente, Helga estaba 1 día de entrar a la escuela, estaba a dos días de ver a aquella persona que había sido su musa y que ahora solamente era un ingrato que había lastimado su corazón.

Nadie había sabido de Helga, ni siquiera Phoebe por más que ella le marcaba, Helga se negaba a contestar o a verla. Era algo completamente extraño para ella, siento su mejor amiga.

-Es hora, Helga tu puedes hacerlo , vas a lograrlo no tienes nada que temer , no puedes ser las misma persona que eras antes , no puedes seguir escondiéndote mientras que él y todos disfrutan de los dos últimos días , necesito –mira hacia su closet- llenar ese vacío que quedo ahora que tire toda aquella basura –exhala- ''begin again'' Helga , empieza de nuevo .Por primera vez –sonríe para sí misma- iré de compras por mi cuenta y no hare caso a lo que usualmente compro.

Helga tomo aire, respiro fuertemente antes de abrir la puerta y supo que a partir de ese momento ya no sería la misma.

-_Bien, vamos tu puedes Helga, tu puedes. Jamás te dejaras vencer._

Helga dejo su casa con una sonrisa en los labios, ignorando su pasado, viendo hacia el futuro, dejando de lado sus sentimientos y sin temerle a lo que se pusiera en frente. Caminó unas cuantas cuadras y comenzó a dejarse llevar por los colores de la ropa, entrando a la tienda sin pensar simplemente probando cosas nuevas, incluso podía asegurar que se divertía. Una cantidad de ropa y zapatos habían captado su atención, no entendí porque antes no le llamaba la atención todo esto, jamás pensó que se divertiría tanto comprándose mucha ropa, estilos nuevos que nunca había probado, le sorprendía tanto la moda que ahora tenían y como combinaban la ropa.

5 tiendas después y demasiadas bolsas en sus manos, decidió para en un lugar que bueno, solo había acompañado a Phoebe para arreglarse. El Salón de Belleza era diferente o quizás nunca se había parado a apreciarlo pero le parecía un mundo completamente nuevo.

-Hola, puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Sí, me gustaría hacerme….-sonrió- me gustaría que me cambiaran mi look completamente.

-Claro, pasa por aquí por favor.

Helga se sentó en la silla un poco emocionada y a la vez espantada, sentía que al momento de cortarse o arreglarse el cabello, su vida quedaría atrás y empezaría una nueva. Había hecho cosas que usualmente no hacía y le sorprendía lo mucho que lo había disfrutaba.

-Que te vamos a hacer –sonrió.

-Bueno, no se…la verdad es que estoy cansada de hacerme mis dos colitas a los lados, quiero un cambio de verdad.

-Es un hombre verdad?

-Di...disculpe?

-Me refiero que, por lo general un hombre hace que queramos mostrar lo mejor de nosotras o les queramos dar la lección de su vida.-rio-

-Hahaha si verdad- rio-_Una lección? hmmm….jamás lo había pensado así._

Helga sin pensar más dejo que el estilista hiciera su trabajo, cabello, color, maquillaje, uñas y pies, fueron arregladas. Helga no se dio cuenta que afuera del salón pasaba Phoebe, Arnold, Gerald y Laila, como si tuvieran una cita doble, pero hubo una persona que si lo hiso. El rubio alcanzo ver a Helga sentada con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados, lo cual le provocó una sonrisilla que no percibió pero Laila sí.

El espejo estaba en frente de ella pero sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras que su estilista le deba vuelta para que se viera al espejo.

Cabello castaño, cabello largo en capas, maquillaje, copete completamente diferente.

-Wow….ni…ni siquiera me reconozco

-Te gusta?

-S…Si… Muchas gracias –lo abraza.

-Me da mucho gusto –ríe-Vamos Helga demuéstrale lo que se perdió

-Hahahha ay Robert, claro que si muchas gracias.

Helga salió del salón con una sonrisa, sin mirar a los demás o a su al redor, sin importarle el mundo, camino hasta su casa con sus miles de bolsas. Ella no se daba cuenta que su nuevo aspecto lograba captar la atención de muchos chicos, algo que antes nunca le había pasado. Uno en particular no podía dejar de verla pero no se le acerco y vio como la antes rubia se alejaba hasta su casa.

Helga llego a su cuarto y acomodo toda la ropa que había comprado, al parecer ahora necesitaría de un closet más grande, la sonrisa en su rostro aun no desaprecia, era imposible que desapareciera. Un nuevo guardarropa , una nueva imagen , nuevo maquillaje eran cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrada pero ahora su cuarto estaba lleno de ese tipo de cosas , no podía esperar a que fuera l mañana del lunes para poder estrenar toda esta ropa .

-Seré muy diferente? Me reconocerán? Seré un cambio completamente extremo? Ahh no puedo esperar-sonreía- No sé qué me pasa pero…jamás me había sentido tan mas viva. Mi cabello, jamás pensé tener así mi cabello, pero se ve tan… tan bien, me siento muy feliz….creo que hacía mucho no me sentía feliz, había pasado mi infierno, mi depresión y ahora…simplemente estoy tan feliz de verme y sentirme así.

Helga acomodo su ropa, sus zapatos, su maquillaje, su plancha en fin todo para que en la mañana le fuera más sencillo arreglarse en la mañana. Apago la luz de su cuarto, puso sus manos en la cobija y cerro sus ojos sonriendo.


	8. los sentimientos de Arnold

Los sentimientos de Arnold

-Nose porque pero no puedo dejar de pensar en aquella noche , simplemente da vueltas en mi mente y no se el motivo de porque reaccione de esa manera pero, el simple hecho de recordarlo hace que, de algúna manera yo… me sienta feliz.

FLASHBACK

Desperté y encontré a esta chica a lado de mi, poco recuerdo de lo que paso anoche o quizá no lo quiero recordar. Solo sé que Helga lloraba y yo la abrazaba y después todo se torno … diferente pero, yo estoy desnudo y ella también. ¿Qué hora es? Las 6 de la mañana debo salir de aquí.

Apenas logre salir y me cuerpo reacciono de nuevo y la bese, no puedo creerlo ¿Por qué reacciono de esta manera? Ay no , se suponía que debía ver a Laila ayer , y ahora que le dire debe estar furiosa. Todo es tan raro de pronto comienzo a ver a Helga de otra manera , de otra forma yo no sé mi cabeza da vueltas no se si pueda con esto ; y oh , demonios Laila viene para aca.

Ahora que haces porque estas actuando de esta manera , estas besando a la chica que tanto quieres y que has amado desde hace demasiado tiempo , no lo heches a perder pero como puedo lograrlo si en mi mente simplemente esta Helga , será solo porque tuvimos…. Relaciones o porque, la vi tan frágil e indefensa . Simplemente me siento tan confundido de esto , por qué hice eso con ella cuando me había molestado tanto. Siento que necesito escapar y pensar un poco.

END OF FLASH BACK

4 de enero  
Los días pasaban y mi mente poco a poco iba pensando de una manera mas clara pero , ahora sentía un poco de culpa , había engañado a Laila y eso no había estado bien pero, que me pasaba en todos estos días no habia logrado dejar de pensar un solo momento en Helga, su piel su cabello pero porque no lograba sacarlo, si tan solo lo hubiera razonado antes de haber correspondido con aquellos besos; jamás me di cuenta que tu estabas enamorada de mi, como podría saberlo… si tu siempre eras tan obstinada y molesta conmigo . Y ahora gracias a ti , estoy en esta situación jamás me había sentido tan confundido -gruñe- No puedo seguir con esta farsa con Laila pero, arruinar esta relación que por tantos años me ha costado.

23 de enero

Hace poco sentía la necesidad de contarle sobre lo que había pasado a Gerald pero simplemente no puedo contrale algo tan personal , algo tan …extraño para el y para mi. Dios han pasado casi 3 semanas y no la he visto , que será de ella. Me seguirá amando? Un momento porque estoy hablando y pensando de esta manera , de la persona que debería estar pensando es Laila pero , no puedo ahora sus besos no me parecen nada excitantes o apasionantes , nada se le pueden comparar a sus besos , ahora no puedo dejar de recordar aquella obra de romeo y Julieta , no puedo dejar de pensar en todas las situaciones extrañas en la que la llegue a encontrar, esto esta mal ;no puedo seguir así.

25 de enero

Hoy que saldré con Laila y la verdad no siento muchas ganas de ir pero no le he visto desde… aquella vez , no se si estará molesta. Ahh necesito despejar un poco mi mente y quizá tenga la suerte que me la encuentre de pronto. Ya se que no debería pensar asi pero no puedo evitar seguir sintiéndome de esa manera  
ESA MISMO DIA  
Se veía hermosa , no puedo creer lo bien que se veía se ve feliz pero lo que no puedo creer mas que estuviera en un salón de belleza –rie para si mismo- por mucho que me cueste tendré que ser honesto con ella y conmigo y …quizá después de un tiempo poder estar con ella , una vez mas y besarla de nuevo.

Son las 7 de la mañana de este dia de escuela al fin podre verla y hoy también podre terminar esta relación de engaño con Laila .

-Se ve al espejo , sonríe una vez mas y se aleja de su habitacion para dirigirse a su escuela .


	9. Just a kiss?

La campana suena y todos corren para buscar el mejor lugar para sentarse , risas y platicas se hacen presentes para romper el hielo. Todos se percatan que hay un lugar vacio pero no le dan importancia, todos están demasiado ocupados como para preocuparse de quien viene y quien no pero, un chico con cabello dorado hace la expecion.

-Oigan, no creen que hace falta alguien?

-No se de que hablas viejo, aquí están los que te importan!

-ahh..si Gerald pero, me refiero a que faltan personas en el salón de clases.-rie.

-bueno falta Harold y Stinky pero ya sabes que esos siempre faltan el primer dia de clases-rie.

La puerta del salón se abre para dejar a entrar a una linda chica con cabello castaño que captaba la atención de varios chiscos incluyendo al rubio que intentaba reconocer a aquella chica.  
Arnold la miraba con mucha concentración , el simple ambiente lleno de corazones del salón y el aire calido que entraba por la ventana hicieron que el aroma de aquella hermosa chica comenzara a espandirse por todos lados; al percibir aquel aroma ,facilemente reconocia y recordó cosas y momentos que creyyo haber olvidado por la emoción o descuido.

-_Es ella … wow , se ve hermosa-_suspiro- _que hago de seguro ni siquiera querra hablar conmigo después de cómo se dieron las cosas!_

-Viejo que te pasa porque esa mirada de tonto perdido –rie- ha es por tu chica cierto!-le guiñe el ojo.

-De que hablas , _ ha claro de Laila, _AH SI DE ELLA HERMANO- rie.

-Quien será aquella chica que entro!?

-Ahh como saberlo!-nervioso.

Helga respiraba lentamente , tratando de apartar la mirada de cualquiera que se le quedara viendo y por supuesto, de el cabeza de balón que , podía notar claramente su presencia y su mirada tan clavada en ella, no sabia si eso le causaba emoción o tristesa. Era un enredo de emociones en su cabeza pero, no podía dejarse vencer pues ya que él ya habia decidido quedarse con Laila y no con ella.  
-El tic tac del reloj se hace cada vez mas lento ¡?, o es simplemente que el tiempo no pasa igual desde que entre en esta habitacion y parece que todos me ignoran; deverdad no me reconocerán!? , si tan solo Phoebe hubiera venido estoy segura que ella si me hubiera visto como la que soy… o la que era antes. Todo parece tan distinto ahora, no concibo ninguna emoción de enojo o molestia, ni siquiera siento que soy yo; quizá eso sea algo bueno , que tal si de esta manera el no me ve mas , aunque sienta como sus miradas me clavan por la espalda.

La campana suena , el sonido de sillas rosando el piso es lo único que se alcanza a reconocer a parte de las miles de pisadas que ahora se escuchan; Helga se queda en su asiento y saca unos audífonos para adornar sus oídos de melodías que pensó jamas escuchar. Los versos

''**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight****  
****just a touch in the fire burning so bright****  
****and I don't want to mess this thing up****  
****i don't want to push too far''**

Los versos caían en su corazón como miles de cuchillas ,verlo ahí sentado tan cerca de ella la hacia entender que aun no estaba bien , que aun sentía demasiadas cosas por aquel rubio y que el simple hecho de sentirlo tan cerca de ella y de su corazón la destruía como jamas imagino . Las ganas por contener sus lagrimas se hacen presentes pero por mas que trata luchar contra ellas , éstas se hacen mas fuertes y le es casi imposible hasta que una voz la saca por completo de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa …

Helga voltea con los ojos sollozos y un poco sonrojada , al momento de ver de quien se trataba un escalofrio recorre sus espalda y corazón.

-Si..?-pregunta nerviosa.

-Perdona si te molesto pero-hace una pausa- te vez muy hermosa Helga.

Al escuchar esto ultimo sus ojos se sobre saltan y une sus ultimas fuezas para contener el sentimiento que este comentario le causa , agacha su cabeza y exhala un débil ''gracias'', deseando que esas fueran sus ultimas palabras y el rubio se retirara.

-Helga , se que no hemos… pues ya sabes… aquello

-Calla –apenas y lo alcanza a decir- tu ya tomaste tu decisión …-lo voltea a ver con lagrimas en los ojos- y yo la mia.-solloza.

-Pero..

-Tu..-sonrie tratando de no llorar- decidiste quedarte con ella y esta bien , fue- la interrumpe.

Helga se queda con las palabras en la boca al sentir como los labios del rubio rosan de nuevo sobre ella , miles de emociones salen de nuevo y lo que creía haber enterrado y jamas recordar era inútil ante tal acción.

-Eres tu la que quiero.

-N…No te creo –lagrimea.

-Es verdad…

-Porque… debería de creerte…-lagrimea- aun estas con ella y mi…entras tu estes asi … esto no p..ued..de se…r re…al..

Helga se levanta del asiento , aguantando el nudo en la garganta que hace que todo sea mas difícil de lo que es ; sus emociones , sentimientos y pensamientos están fuera de su alcance siente como todo esta fuera de su alcance y control. Poco antes de salir le parecio ver a una persona que pasaba por el salón pero , como saberlo si ni siquiera sabia hacia donde se dirigía.

Arnold se queda con palabras en la boca y un peqeueño nudo en la garganta que trata de luchar para no dejar salir unas lagrimas que se quieren ser parte de su camino.

-Tiene…razon…-suspira.

El tiempo pasa tan rápido pero a la vez tan lento , nada parece lo que es , nada es lo que era y como saber lo que será; por mas que el tic tac del reloj avance no hay señal de Helga , la pregunta de a donde habrá ido sigue aun sin responder aunque al parecer, a nadie parece importarle mas que a Arnold , el chico mira preocupado el reloj deseando que con su mirada avancen mas rápido los minutos pero nada pasa. El único comentario que abunda en aquel salón de clases es …''quien era aquella chica hermosa''.

Laila se acerca a su novio al notarlo preocupado pero , su simple presencia le recuerda a Arnold que todo esta mal y que todo lo que dijo Helga tenia razon.

-Laila , ahora no si?, necesito estar solo.-le dice con voz seria.

-Es..esta bien ..

Las Hojas de un parque son el lugar perfecto para poder despejar un poco su mente y lo que acaba de pasar , en cualquier otro momento , ese hubiera sido el momento mas hermoso de vida per ahora, sentía como si fuera el ultimo recuerdo bello y destrosado que tuviera. La canción que escuchaba hace un rato le retumbaba en su corazón y alma como si le tratara de decir algo pero simplemente no entendia, o no podía entender.

''**just a shot in the dark that you just might****  
****be the one i've been waiting for my whole life****  
****so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight''**

Porque estas letras , esta canción , esos sonidos hacían que su vida , sus sentimientos se destrozaran en el momento que escucho y sintió la mirada , la voz y el tacto de aquel chico.


	10. La verdad

''_**No importa…día y noche en mi mente estas''**_

''No entiendo nada, no entiendo la razón por la que pasan las cosas, no tengo control sobre las acciones que hago, lo que digo y todo se complica. De pronto todos estos sentimientos se juntaron y no lo puedo controlar; ya casi hace 10 días que no la puedo encontrar, no entiendo de pronto ella desapareció, justo ahora que estaba convencido de que podía explicarle todo y comenzar de nuevo. Me tarde tanto en darme cuenta que ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí, de una manera extraña pero siempre ahí''

-Que escribes amor?-pregunta con delicadeza.

-Nada, Laila –lo esconde- no es nada importante, no te preocupes.

-Estaba pensando que, me encantaría que fuéramos al parque, hay una nueva fuente y dicen que es muy hermosa-sonríe.

-Sí, bueno… tal vez la semana que viene…-no muestra interés y se aleja de ella.

Arnold sale del salón al escuchar que alguien había mencionado el nombre de Helga, ignorando el hecho que Laila se encontraba cerca, se acercó a Phoebe y Gerald al escuchar que hablaban de ella.

-Hola Gerald, Phoebe-sonríe.

-Hola ¿qué hay hermano? , Hace tiempo que te veo muy distraído que te pasa, problemas con la novia?-bromea.

-Si Arnold, últimamente has estado muy diferente- dice Phoebe.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que…- piensa un momento – tengo un problema con Helga y –trata de parecer molesto- y debo arreglarlo , puedes decirme donde esta- frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah, bueno debe ser eso…ahora que te hizo la No Rubia, porque por favor para que cambiarse el color de cabello si todos sabemos que sigue siendo ella misma, a quien quería engañar con tal cambio-ríe.

-Gerald, no seas de esa manera, Helga es… especial nada mas eso –hace una mueca.

-Bueno podrían decirme donde está, por favor…

-Sí, ella está en el salón de biología pero, no le digas que yo te dije porque no quería que nadie supiera , últimamente ella también ha estado actuando de una manera extrañ..

-Bueno gracias Phoebe-la interrumpe y se va.

Phoebe y Gerald se quedan mirándose el uno al otro por un momento…

-Algo raro hay entre ellos dos...

-tú crees que... No eso es imposible-ríe- si ellos dos fueran algo más que enemigos sería lo más…

-Cierto, pero en que estoy pensando-ríe.

Laila da la vuelta y trata de sonreír pero simplemente no puede soportarlo y se aleja rápido de ese lugar; camina directo hacia el salón pero se detiene al darse cuenta que su novio estaba tan rápido en el salón y acompañado de Helga; quiere decir una palabra, una simple frase de aliento que lo alertara de su presencia pero nada sale de su boca, el ambiente se pone tenso y en silencio.

Al otro lado del salón, Arnold se encuentra con su respiración agitada, el nerviosismo es evidente en ambos, en el momento que pisa la habitación no se puede escuchar más que el sonido de su corazón ''badump, badump''.

-Helga, eh estado buscándote por todas partes desde aquella vez que tú y yo...

-Que es lo que quieres-lo interrumpe.

-Yo... yo sé que…

-Nada Arnold, nada, por favor déjame sola; no tenemos nada de qué hablar…

-Helga pero yo...

-Nada Arnold-lagrimea.

-Escúchame!-alza la voz- tú me hiciste darme cuenta que la persona que …

-Que! Que Arnold que –solloza…

-Que la persona que quiero y que necesito…e...-lo interrumpe…

-No me mientas, acaso no te cansas de jugar conmigo? –solloza y su rostro se enrojece.

-¿Jugar contigo?...-la toma de los brazos para poder ver su rostro- Yo jamás tuve la intención de jugar contigo…fuiste tú la que en primer lugar me besó.

Los ojos de Laila se llenan de asombro al escuchar aquellas palabras, su corazón se estruja y su respiración se agiliza, un enorme nudo en la garganta se hace cada vez más y más grande, le es casi imposible contenerse de exhalar algún sonido.

-N...no sé de qué hab…blas-sonrojada agacha la mirada.

-Ahora lo olvidas…no te preocupes, puedo ayudarte en eso.-se acerca a ella, sujetándole los brazos.

Arnold se acerca a ella y la besa, Helga trata de alejarlo pero no puede, sus sentimientos son más grandes que ella y simplemente le es imposible separase de él; Laila puede ver lo que pasa claramente, tapa de nuevo su boca tratando de sofocar el llanto. Aquellos ojos que antes sonreían ahora lloraban, las lágrimas se asomaban a su rostro cada vez más, el sentimiento se apodera de ella y se aleja de ese lugar.

-Que es lo que haces, tú sigues con ella…-solloza.

-Pero…yo quiero est-lo interrumpe.

-AUN ESTAS CON ELLA-enojada.

-Pero ya NO LO ESTARE…

-Bien, pues cuando ya no estas con…–lágrimas y sollozos.

-Helga…-intenta besarla.

-No me vuelvas a besar…-solloza- no lo hagas…

Arnold se vuelve a acercar a ella para abrazarla y besarla pero Helga se aleja para hacer algo que jamás pensó que haría. Una marca roja es puesta en la cara de Arnold por la mano de Helga se aleja de nuevo no sin antes mencionar las siguientes palabras _''Sigues con ella y no conmigo''_ Helga exhala un último suspiro para alejarse de ese lugar, no entiende como su cuerpo y sus sentimientos pueden caer tan fácilmente ante el tacto de aquel rubio. Cada beso, cada caricia es como un recuerdo de aquella noche…dolorosa, mágica, soñada, frustrante es imposible describirla.

Helga se aleja lo más rápido posible de ahí, evita miradas no quiere encontrarse con nadie. Al fin logra encontrar el lugar perfecto, donde nadie podría encontrarla o al menos eso pensaba, abre la puerta con cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido; seca sus lágrimas antes de dejarse caer en el suelo y sentarse en una esquina. Cada caricia, cada rose se presenta una y mil veces en su cabeza, el simple hecho de pensar en su cabello, en sus manos, en sus labios es equivalente a mil cuchillas enterrándose en su pecho y mil lagrimas que acompañan su dolor y confusión.

Aguanta un suspiro al escuchar que la puerta se abre, no sube la mirada para ver quién es, no le interesa y trata de ignorarlo pero es sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir la presencia de esa persona en frente de ella.

-Cómo pudiste-apenas se escucha, llora.

Helga alza la mirada y se queda sorprendida .Los ojos de aquella chica se encontraban igualmente hinchados de tanto llorar al igual que ella.

-L...Lai…la –exhala.

''PAAAMP'' es lo único que se alcanza a escuchar entre todo el silencio de la habitación, la mano marcada de Laila en la cara de Helga era lo único que visible.

-Jamás…jamás pensé que fueras de ese tipo de chica, eres una IDIOTA-alza la voz enojada y frustrada- como fuiste capaz de besarte CON MI NOVIO!, tu siempre lo odiaste o que …jamás pudiste superarlo , jamás pudiste rendirte …te di mi papel en romeo y Julieta y que crees después que lo besaste ni así…ni después de tantos años te busco , siempre te rechazo…-llora-siempre me quizo a MI.

Helga se levanta, poniendo su mano donde Laila había puesto tremenda cachetada.

-NO JAMAS LO PUDE OLVIDAR Y TU…-LLORA- TU BIEN SABIAS LO ENAMORADA QUE ESTABA DE ARNOLD Y AUN ASI TU…TU ESTAS CON EL… COMO CREES QUE ME HACE SENTIR ESO EH!... TU JAMAS QUISISTE A ARNOLD COMO YO, SIEMPRE LO RECHAZASTE! PORQUE AHORA TU ME VIENES A RECLAMAR…-FRUSTADA, LLORA.

-eso…no te da derecho a besarlo –enojada, llorando- eso no te da derecho porque él y yo TENEMOS UNA RELACION y jamás…jamás te preferiría a ti….

-Pues que crees señorita perfección-muy enojada- no solo NOS BESAMOS –llora- también HICIMOS EL AMOR y no me rechazo … y de ti …ni siquiera se acordó …. Por favor JAMAS LO HAS QUERIDO, ACEPTALO.

Helga se va de ese lugar con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando Laila con miles de palabras en la boca, corre hasta su casa y se encierra en su cuarto. En ese lugar donde está sola, llora, se enoja y siente el peso de miles de rocas en su pecho.


	11. ¿mejor ya no?

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews :D…son mi inspiracion ojala y les agrade y porfavor dejen me sus reviews :333 criticas comentarios ;D **

**¿Mejor ya no?**

EL sol entra con fuerza de su ventana junto con un sonido bastante fuerte y perturban te , el sonido hace eco en toda la habitacion, ocasionando que una muy molesta y frustrante Helga despierte.

-Pero que molesto es todo esto ,quien se atreve a interrumpir mi soledad y porque ; acaso no se dan cuenta que quiero estar sola , acaso no entienden que no quiero ver a nadie , de pronto le importo al mundo?*ríe sarcásticamente , quitando un poco de las lagrimas que se habían quedado secas en su piel*

Sus ojos se abren mas de lo normal, se queda sin palabras habían pasado meses desde que esta persona se pasaba por ahí.

-Que DIABLOS haces aquí *gruñe*

-Tenia que verte…*suaviza su voz*

-Para que , ahora vas a decirme alguna tontería y que regresaras con Laila * le da la espalda tratando de no flaquear su voz*

-Ella…simplemente me enfrento y lo supo todo..*cierra la puerta , lo cual causa un escalofrió en Helga*

**FLASH BACK**

-Arnold..

El rubio voltea sin ningún interés , ni siquiera se cuenta de lo rojos que sus ojos se ven y lo sensible que su tono de voz se escucha en ese momento.

-Que pasa

Laila se pone de rodillas hacia donde esta el sentado , se inclina y lo besa. Nada... ningún sentimiento se hace ver en él , ni un parpadeo o esfuerzo por cerrar los ojos al momento de sentir sus labios, simplemente frio.

-Bien *lagrimea , Arnold reacciona al fin* ahora lo entiendo

-Laila , lo siento es solo que *trata de inventar algo*

-No tienes que mentirme*solloza*

-No yo no…*lo interrumpe*

-Por favor no seas asi de cruel conmigo, si ya no querías estar conmigo porque …porque *llora*

-Laila de verdad no …*la toma de los brazos*

-Si ya no….ya n-no que-erias estar conmigo simplemente me hubieras dejado , me hubieras terminado pero porque …porque tenias que jugar de esta manera conmigo …*sube la mirada* jamás…*seca unas lagrimas* jamás pensé que tu podrías jugar de esta manera conmigo..

Arnold la observa confundido , no entiende exactamente lo que pasa la imagen de Helga no deja de presentarse en su mente .

-Hel…Laila *nervioso*

-Ni siquiera en este momento puedes dejar de pensar en ella * su mano sube solo para dejar una marca roja en la mejilla de la persona que amaba* Eres un infeliz…*llora* espero que seas muy feliz con ella , espero en verdad que seas tan infeliz como yo en este momento .

-Laila pero de que hablas *tratando de fingir *

-IDIOTA , te vi con ella y no lo puedes negar que…que*lagrimea y su enojo se eleva* eran tus…tus LABIOS los que la besaban , y quien sabe …q-quien sabe que mas … Eres un idiota , estúpido!, te odio , te odio , jamás, jamás me imagine esto de ti …y me lo sigues negando .

Arnold se queda sin palabras , jamás pensó en actuar de esa manera , jamás pensó escuchar a Laila decir malas palabras , jamás pensó…que actuaria y lastimaría a una persona como ella.

-Laila … l-lo siento *baja la mirada* sé que te lastime pero, jamás tuve la intención en lastimarte , las cosas se salieron de control y …

-Pudiste haber hecho lo correcto *solloza* pudiste haber acabado con mi sufrimiento y …no jugar conmigo.

Se va alejando poco a poco de el , tratando de no llorar mas y ahogar ese sentimiento , no merecía una lagrima más, no merecía nada mas de ella , nada .

-Laila…perdóname

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Helga hace una mueca no está segura si es de amargura, dolor ó locura.

-Y... ahora que ella se animó a terminarte vienes a buscarme *sarcástica*

-No es de esa manera…*mira alrededor un extraño sentimiento se apodera de su piel al ver ese cuarto* tu le dijiste?

-*calla por unos momentos* Ella nos vio…*trata de hacerse la ruda* y que mas da , al fin algo no le sale bien a la señorita perfección…

Arnold se molesta al escuchar el sarcasmo de Helga pero no puede evitar ignorar ese sentimiento al estar de nuevo en esa habitación , de nuevo esa parte de él sale a flote , no entiende por que solamente cuando esta con ella esa personalidad sale, ese Arnold que no conocía hasta que … besó aquellos labios de la chica que antes era rubia…

Se acerca a ella lentamente a un paso de ella se detiene y admira su cabello, _castaño es lindo creo que te queda mejor que antes _piensa. Pone sus manos en sus hombros , dejando a Helga impactada por tal acto, sin saber que hacer o como reacción ante aquel acto un escalofrío recorre su espalda al sentir la respiración de Arnold en su cuello.

Helga se aparta de él y da la vuelta , chocando contra la pared ,clavándose en la mirada de Arnold , llenándose de ese color azul que envuelve toda su piel.

-D-Debes*suspira* debes irte…

-Estas segura de ello*su voz es suave y se acerca cada vez más a ella*

Helga se pierde en esos ojos , no puede más sabe que si no se aleja de ese lugar algo pasara, algo que quizá no pueda ponerle final. Un rose se hace presente sus labios , el sentimiento es equivalente a miles de fuegos artificiales quemándose dentro de su corazón , una lagrima se asoma , Arnold puede sentirla y eso hace que se aleje , toma sus manos sobre su cara y vuelva a besarla esta vez mas profundo , dejando a Helga sin fuerza alguna . las imágenes de aquella noche se hacen presentes una y otra vez.

*RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG*

El teléfono suena en un momento tan oportuno…


End file.
